The present invention relates to a video signal processor for processing a video signal by separating a luminance signal (Y) and a chroma signal (C) in a three dimensional manner (hereinafter referred to 3D Y/C separation), and in particular, to a video signal processor for processing a nonstandard signal of a laser disk player or a video tape recorder.